How Could You?
by Taylor5795
Summary: AU! 5th year no Voldie only datheaters Ron and Hermione break up and Ron says things that ruin any chance of a relationship between them and turns his family against him, please read and reveiw constructive crit ok and tell me any ideas you want, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How Could You?

(Told by George's POV)

AU! Set in 5th year no Voldie only Death eaters

We were all at Grimald Place trying to celebrate Mum, and Dad's 25th anniversary, when the scene went down. Sirius was just about bring in their cake when he walked in looking disgruntled. She walked in afterwards looking mournful. He glared at her the entire time, when she tried to speak he cut her off the entire night. "Well then Happy Anniversary Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" She said with a forced smile as she could feel his glare on her back as she hugged his parents.

"I think I'm going to turn in, goodnight" she said softly as she turned towards the door. No one thinks I care or notice the sad look in her eyes as she turns away. "Goodnight my dear 'Mione" Ron bit out in a hateful tone. Everyone seems to take notice of this as she whirls back around to face him. "What is your problem?" She asked with a hurt look. "YOU! YOU'RE MY PROBLEM, YOU FILTHLY MUDBLOOD BITCH!" Ron yelled as he pushed her so hard she flew back into the wall. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Mum yelled but he didn't even hear hr as he lunged forward at Hermione with a hateful look. We were able to grab him before he got to her. "How could you?" She asked quietly as she slapped him across the face. She then, stormed up stairs to her room.

"You better have a damn good reason for that Ronald!" Dad hollered as he stormed towards his youngest son. "She broke up with me, for no reason" Ron shouted as he glared at Dad. "So you, being the genius that you are, decide that's grounds enough to call her a MUDBLOOD BITCH!" Harry screamed as he took a step towards his best friend. "I can't believe you!" Ginny said in a venomous tone as she marched up to her older brother. "Ginny" Mum said in warning. Ginny ignored it and slapped Ron across the face. "You're a prick" She said quietly so Mum wouldn't hear. She then ran up the stairs to find Hermione and help her. "Ronald Weasley I am ashamed to call you my son!" Mum said as she walked up to him and slapped him hard enough to leave a hand print. "I raised you better! I am indignant and ashamed of myself if this is the man you've become!" Mum said as she had tears stream down her face as she followed Ginny up the stairs.

"You don't understand! I LOVED HER AND SHE JUST DIDN'T CARE!" Ron hollered to anyone who would accept that as an excuse.

"You are no longer welcome in my house" Sirius spat as he followed Ginny and Mum up the stairs. We finally let go of Ron thinking he was calm enough to give us a real reason why. "Why did you do it Ronald?!" Harry asked in a deathly calm voice. "Please Harry you're the only one who understands how much I loved her!" Ron exclaimed with a pathetic look. "Please like I'm supposed to feel sorry for you!" Harry spat. "I have to make sure she's alright" Harry excused himself and ran up the numerous flights of stairs to go be with Hermione already fed up with Ron.

"Well Ron, unless you have actual reasons for that, I think it would be best if you returned to the Burrow while we stay here" Dad said as he looked disgusted at Ron. Lupin and Tonks just stood up and walked right past Ron with out a glance. "Ron" Bill sighed unable to finish his sentence and just walked upstairs. "That was low even for you" Fred sighed and ran up the stairs. I stood there staring in shock at Ron at what he had done. "Why, RONALD WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted at him. "George, that's enough now go to Hermione" Dad told me and I did but not before Ron could bite back. "Like you would understand!" He snapped. "George just keep walking!" Dad said as he grabbed Ron by the collar and pulled him out after me.

As I entered Hermione's room there was a silence. "Where is she?" I asked confused that Hermione wasn't there. "We don't know she wasn't in here when I came in!" Ginny exclaimed in tears. "Here I am" a soft voice said as the petite brunette walked in. "Where were you? I was so worried!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran to the older witch and smothered her with a hug. "I went to a friend who's helped with this" Hermione said as Draco stepped out of the shadows. "What is HE doing here?!" Harry snapped. "Harry he's my friend! He isn't evil he was only mean because he had to keep up appearances for his father, but he's in Azkaban now!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped in front of Draco. "When did this happen?" Harry asked as his jaw clenched. "Hermione told me when it first started and that was around the end of third year" Lupin said. "Why did you tell him and not me?!" Harry asked with hurt eyes. "Because Harry you had so much to worry about with Sirius and I knew you would be mad" Hermione said as new tears welled up in her eyes "Oh 'Mione" Harry sighed as he hugged her. "Nothing you could ever do would make me mad at you, okay, nothing!" Harry said as he swung her around. "Okay" Hermione giggled.

"So what is going to happen?" Hermione asked as she looked around at all the sad faces looking back at her. "I'll understand if you want me to leave, so Ron can be happy…" Hermione said as she looked down. "WHAT?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed at once. "I could go stay at Draco's" Hermione said with a smile full of sorrow. "Oh 'Mione you're a saint! I would've asked when's the soonest time he can be out!" Sirius said with a smile. "Well that explains how I'm not you and I couldn't be farther from a saint" Hermione muttered. "Ah, yeah you could, the furthest thing from a saint in this situation is the other person involved" Fred muttered. "FREDRICK THAT'S STILL YOUR BROTHER!" Mum snapped. "TELL ME WHEN HE START'S ACTING LIKE IT!" I snapped as I stormed out of the room.

(Regular POV)

After George stormed out of the room there was an awkward silence. "I'll go check to make sure he's alright" Fred said as he turned to the door. "I'm coming too!" Hermione said as she strode over to Fred where he stood frozen at the door. "Okay" he said as he scratched the back of his head. "After you me lady" Fred said as he opened the door for Hermione. "Thank you kind sir" Hermione laughed back. "Well, this is weird" Fred sighed. "Tell me about it" Hermione snorted. "That was lady like" Fred laughed sarcastically. "Well, you know I'm just the most lady like girl on Earth!" Hermione replied in the same tone. "Right, so are you okay?" Fred asked as they made it to the first flight of stairs up to the room the twins shared. "No" Hermione said as tears brimmed her eyes yet again.

"Sorry" Fred sighed. "For what?" Hermione asked confused through her tears. "For bringing it up, for my brother being jackass and for all the mean things I've done or said to you" Fred said as he stopped walking. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Fred?" Hermione asked as she wiped her tears. "I'm not THAT bad!" Fred said as he pushed her in a friendly way. "Ow" Hermione mumbled. "Oh did I hurt you?" Fred asked as he looked at her. "No but when Ron pushed me I got a really big bruise across my back and shoulders." Hermione said with a tearful smile. "Well, are they okay?" Fred asked as they stopped outside the twins' door. "I don't know I can't see them, but I can tell they're bruised at the least." Hermione said as she opened the door. "Hermione and Fred what do I owe this wonderful visit?" George asked as he sat up. "And 'Mione are you okay?" George asked. "No, but can you guys check my back?" Hermione asked as a blush crept up the side of her neck. "Yeah, I guess but if something's wrong we need someone else to fix it" George said as he stood and walked towards her. "Well as much as I would love to help I don't like to look at injuries so George will take this one!" Fred said as he walked out into the hallway.

George gently lifted the back of Hermione's shirt to try to examine the bruises. "Um Hermione your…Your bra's in the way" George said as his voice cracked. "Oh, um, just… Just unhook it" Hermione said as she felt her face flush. His hands were shaking as he slowly reached up to the purple clasp of the undergarment. He felt a shock of electricity go through him as his fingers brushed her skin. As he finished pulling up her shirt he saw a nasty cut that split apart her skin and huge, purple and blue bruises on her shoulder blades and around the base of her neck. "How bad is it?" Hermione's voice broke George out of his reverie. "It's not good at all but, don't worry I'll fix it" George said as he walked around Hermione to get his wand.

What he saw when he turned around he was unprepared for: Hermione Granger with her shirt pulled up over her chest with a purple and pink poke-a-dot bra barely covering her. George mentally slapped himself when she looked at him with a confused look because he was staring. "Here we go" George said as he lightly tapped the cut with the tip of his wand, "I can't fix it but I can stop the pain and bleeding" he mumbled as he conjured a bandage to put over her cut. "Here you go" He said as he lightly pressed the bandage on her skin. She winced. "I'm sorry 'Mione but I had to" He said with a worried glance to make sure it would stay. "I know but it still hurt" Hermione said back. "Sorry" he mumbled as he rubbed her back and shoulders making goose bumps rise on her skin. "Cold?" He asked seeing her shiver. "A little" Hermione mumbled trying desperately to cover them up.

"Alright they're all fixed, do you want your bra clasped or no?" George asked desperately trying to think about different things to prevent a 'problem'. "Can you hook it back up it hurts for me to move my arms back" Hermione asked. "No problem" George sighed as he quickly tried to hook the bra. "Slow down or you'll never get it, honestly you had no trouble getting it off' Hermione sighed. "Well Hermione I've had practice at that part, I don't normally have to put the stuff back on" George said as the demon thingy finally hooked. "Here good as new and come get me when the bandage has o be changed, bye 'Mione" He said as he pushed her out of the room. "Bye George and thanks" Hermione said as she ran into Fred. "I'm gonna lie down g'night" Hermione said as she walked back to her room praying everyone would be gone, except Ginny. She really needed to talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2 Time For Change

Chapter 2: Time for Change

After Hermione went to bed, Harry walked back down stairs where everyone else was. "What are we gonna do?" Harry asked. "I don't know but, I'm gonna check on her" Ginny sighed as she walked out of the room. "Wait I'll join ya" Tonks exclaimed as she ran after Ginny. When they arrived up stairs they heard low shouts and cries. "Hermione" They said as they ran into the room. "Shhh, 'Mione we're here now, we've got ya" Tonks said soothingly as she took the young, fragile girl in her arms. "Ginny go get Harry" Tonks told the redhead. Ginny flew down the stairs to get to Harry.

"HARRY, 'MIONE NEEDS YOU!" Ginny screamed as she went flying into the full kitchen. Harry was out the door and up the stairs with a speed that only a seeker could have. "What's wrong?" Harry asked as Tonks handed Hermione to him. Hermione clutched on to him like her life depended on it. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked as he rubbed small circles on her back. "I keep having these dreams…" Hermione sobbed. "It's alright; you can sleep in my room alright?" Harry asked and smiled when he felt her nod. "Good, now let's get you to bed, you must be awfully tired" Harry said as he led her out of the room and down 1 flight of stairs and around the corner into a room with 2 beds. "Here you go" Harry said as though he was talking to a 5 year old, but not in a patronizing tone, just caring.

"What am I going to do?!" Harry exclaimed as he fell into a seat at the kitchen table. "We go back to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed tiredly. "Well you guys are gonna have to make sure that He doesn't get to her or near her unless she wants him to" Lupin said as he sat down beside Harry. "It would be so much easier if you were still a professor there" Harry sighed. "Well there's no way in hell I can be a teacher if Umbridge is still bitch-mistress." Lupin said with a smile. "Well I'm going to make sure she's still okay" Ginny said as she ran gently out of the room.

"Hey, 'Mione are you doing okay?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to her. "Yeah, no, maybe, shut up!" Hermione sighed. "I know how you feel, well in a way" Ginny said as she confused herself. "Good night 'Mione" Ginny smiled as she Hermione already asleep. When Harry walked in about a half hour later he saw both girls fast asleep on his bed. "Good night girls" Harry sighed as he tucked them both under the covers. He lay down and looked at them one last time. He let a serene smile grace his face as he fell asleep.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she found her face covered with smooth red hair. 'Oh no, what happened?!' Hermione thought frantically as she jumped up. "Oh it's only Ginny" She sighed making Ginny and Harry look at her, both of them being up for about 20 minutes. "Eeeew 'Mione did you think you would end up in bed with one of my brothers?" Ginny asked disgusted. "No" Hermione snapped. "Okay, if that's what you say" Ginny said giving her a hard time even though she trusted Hermione. "Hermione there's blood on your back!" Ginny exclaimed worried. "Damn it I forgot to have, George change them" Hermione muttered as she got up. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked out the door. "Somewhere" Hermione called back.

When she arrived at the twins' room she realized the door was open. "George?" she asked as she looked in the room. "Hey Hermione, what's up?" He asked as she turned around and showed him the blood. "Oh need me to change them?" George asked as he jumped up. Hermione just nodded. "Do you they hurt as bad as they did before?" George asked as he pulled up the back of her shirt noticing she had no bra on. "They feel a little better but at least the throbbing stopped" Hermione sighed. "YOU HAVE VERY COLD HANDS!" Hermione squeaked as George pressed on the bandage. "Sorry" George laughed. "Well I'm starving; shall we go down for breakfast?" George asked as he offered her his arm. "Yes we shall" Hermione said as she looped her arm through his.

"So, I don't wanna go to school tomorrow, how about you?" Hermione asked as he led her down the stairs. "Oh god we go back to school tomorrow?!" George exclaimed with a horrified look. "Yes goof, but don't feel bad I didn't know until I heard Harry say it last night" Hermione giggled. "Hey thanks for helping me last night, and today, it really means a lot, after last night I felt kind of alone" Hermione said as she looked down at her shoes. "I also find your shoes very appealing Hermione" George laughed as they reached the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her and sat down beside her.

"So you guys what we are doing today, since it's our last day of freedom?" Harry asked dramatically. "Well I was thinking that you all could help me learn how to play Quidditch" Hermione said making Harry spit out his juice. "YOU HERMIONE JANE GRANGER WANT TO PLAY QUIDDITCH, ON A BROOM IN THE SKY?!" Harry just about hollered. "Yes, Harry that is exactly what I'm saying" Hermione said with a resolve in her voice that ended the debate. "Sure 'Mione we'd all love to help" Ginny said shooting a warning glance at Fred who was trying immensely hard not to laugh as Harry shut up scared of what could happen if he got Hermione mad. "Fred, I would shut up too if I were you" Hermione said not even looking up form the Quibbler.

"What made you change your mind about flying and Quidditch, if you don't mind me asking?" George asked as he jogged up to Hermione. "Well I just decided it was time for a change, why judge something I haven't tried" Hermione said with a smirk. "Oh maybe later me and Fred could show the trick of our trade" George said in mock excitement. "Maybe Mr. Weasley, maybe" Hermione sighed as she ran up to Ginny.

"Hermione are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked as Hermione looked at him. "Harry I'm a big girl now, I can make my own decisions, I know you only want to help but if I say I'm gonna do something I'm gonna do it!" Hermione said as Ginny handed her a broom. "Okay, promise me if I fall you'll catch me?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded and mounted their brooms. "Let's do this" Hermione sighed as she mounted the broom and pushed off the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: 3 Damn Days

**Chapter 3: 3 Damn Days!**

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything but the plot

The next day Hermione awoke in Harry's bed at 8:00 am. "Good you're up, now pack all your things and come down for breakfast Dearie!" Mrs. Weasley said in a cheery tone as she folded laundry for Harry on his bed. "Hey 'Mione" Ginny said as she skipped into the room. "Wow, you're really excited aren't you?" Hermione asked. "Yeah I get to see Zach (Ginny's boyfriend) for the first time in like forever!" Ginny exclaimed dramatically as she pulled Hermione out of bed. "Come on you're going to be the hottest girl ever, I'm gonna give you a complete makeover!" Ginny squealed as she pulled Hermione back into the room they shared.

"Ginny, I don't look like me!" Hermione moaned. "I know, when all the guys see you they're gonna be like: 'DAMN who's that sexy lady?!'" Ginny exclaimed using a deep voice, in an impersonation of a guy. "Ginny you're an idiot" Hermione giggled. "But ya love me anyway!" Ginny said as she hugged Hermione. "Now get your lazy bum downstairs, I'm hungry!" Ginny exclaimed as she pulled Hermione out the door.

"WOW" Was what greeted Hermione's ears as she entered the kitchen. "Good wow or bad?" Hermione asked. "Yeah whatever you say 'Mione" Harry mumbled as she sat down beside him. "Cool, no one answer I'm gonna take that as s good wow" Hermione laughed. "Good morning children!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he looked at all of his kids and Harry and Hermione, who are practically his kids. "Oh, Hermione, is that you?" He asked with mock surprise. "Eat up everyone we've got to go in about half an hour.

"Ginny, what did you do to Hermione?" George asked as he watched Hermione play wizard's chess with Harry, loosing terribly of course. "I actually didn't do that much, I only put a little make up on her and put tighter clothes on" Ginny replied as she watched George watch Hermione. "Well I'm glad you like it but, George, be careful" Ginny sighed as she went to go help Hermione in the game. "Children time to go!" Mrs. Weasley called as she walked into the room.

"Well I guess breaks over" Hermione sighed as they all walked towards the platform. "Ready to face the world Ms. I'm a know-it-all-but-I'm-still-HOT!?" Ginny asked with a smile as she threw her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Remember what I said to you before about you being an idiot?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded. "I meant it!" Hermione laughed. "Whatever Granger, you still looooooove me" Ginny said in a sing song voice. "You're right I do!" Hermione exclaimed as she pretended to faint.

"Where did you come from?" Some boy from Hufflepuff asked trying to flirt with Hermione. "This is the 10th damn time since I boarded the train 2 minutes ago!" Hermione exclaimed. "Welcome to the life of being wanted" Ginny sighed dramatically. Hermione was just about to retort when she felt someone hit her on the ass. "Who did that?!" Hermione exclaimed as she spun around with a seekers speed. "Sorry" A really tall guy with shaggy blond hair exclaimed as he ran away. "Idiots" Hermione mumbled making George laugh.

"If one person comes onto me I swear to god I'll kill somebody!" Hermione exclaimed exasperated as she fell into a seat. "Well remember we all love you so don't kill us" Harry said as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George and… HERMIONE!" Seamus exclaimed as he ran into their compartment and practically sat on Ginny to sit beside Hermione. "Hello Seamus" Hermione said with a forced smile.

"So are you still with Ron?" He asked eagerly. Hermione ignored the question and him and stared out the window. "Do ya see Ron with her?!" Ginny hollered as she jumped up. "Well, no" Seamus answered. "So what do ya think?!" Ginny screamed as she walked out of the compartment to find Zach. "Sorry Hermione, I didn't know" Seamus said as he looked back at her. "It's okay you didn't know" Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. "Did you break it up or him, 'cause I'll kill him I just saw him about 5 minutes ago" Seamus exclaimed as he looked into Hermione's eyes. "I did, but he made it worse by calling me a Mudblood Bitch!" Hermione said with a fiery glint n her eye. "He said that?! No wonder you aren't with him!" Seamus exclaimed as he gave her a friendly hug. "Do you need me to tell him anything like: Go fuck yourself or anything?" Seamus asked as he stood. "No but thanks for asking" Hermione smiled. Seamus could piss her off but he could make her smile too.

"Are you okay?" George asked as he sat beside her while Harry and Fred went to find the food trolley, and Ginny was still with Zach. "Yes, no, shit I don't know!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her head on his lap. "Oh I know, well I can imagine" George said as he patted her hair. "He didn't even give me a chance to explain why I broke it off, I only did it because I knew he loved me but I didn't love him back like that" Hermione started to cry. "Oh, well if he wouldn't trust you enough not to break his heart then he wasn't right for you" George said as she sat up. "Really, I mean I liked him when we first started going out, then I could tell he liked me more than I liked him but I thought I could learn to love him, but about a week ago he told me he loved me, and I realized that I didn't love him back George" Hermione cried even harder now.

"Hermione you didn't do anything wrong, it was him who should feel bad not you" George said gently as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "George I'm sorry I brought you into to all this, you probably didn't want to know the whole thing" Hermione laughed bitterly. "Hermione I know I don't seem to care but, really I do and I'll tell you another thing, Ron didn't deserve you if he makes you feel this way" George sighed as he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Guys we practically bought out the whole trolley!" Fred exclaimed as he and Harry ran back into the compartment. George and Hermione jumped apart quicker than you could say Quidditch.

"Welcome back students!" Umbridge's squeaky voice echoed through the Great Hall. "I expect you all had great vacations and are ready to learn again, with that I present to you the feast!" She chirped. "If there was ever one thing I hated more than Death eaters it would be her" Hermione said in a venomous tone. "Down girl" Ginny said motioning downwards with her hands. "I won't do anything to her…on purpose" Hermione muttered. "Hermione, how are you?" Neville asked. "I'm fine why?" Hermione said in a sweet tone. She had always been friends with Neville. "Seamus told me what happened" He said nervously looking at her and Ginny. "Who else did he tell" Hermione said forcing her voice to remain quiet. "Only me, Dean and a few other Gryffindors who were sitting with us" Neville said as Hermione relaxed again. "Okay thanks Nev" Hermione said as Neville turned back around.

"Hermione may I have a word with you?" Someone asked as they came up behind her. "Okay…" Hermione trailed off as she saw Ron behind her looking nervous. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Harry exclaimed as he ran over to her. "Harry, stop I'll listen to what he has to say" Hermione said as she put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Can we go somewhere else for a minute?" Ron asked. "Fine but I have things I need to do Ronald" Hermione sighed and walked with him, into an empty classroom. "So what did you want?" Hermione asked with a harsh tone. "I'm sorry" Ron said thinking that would be enough. "Me too Ronald, ME TOO!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron took a step back. "I didn't mean to say those nasty things I said to you" Ron said trying to ignore the glaring cinnamon eyes. "Well then why the hell would you say them?!" Hermione screamed. "I…" Ron was cut off. "Ronald it's been three damn days! You could've said anything to me, apologize, scream, and yell. Anything to prove that you still cared but you didn't!" Hermione hollered as fresh tears streamed down her face smudging her mascara. "You could've done anything and I would be alright with you! I can't, not now! It's too late for you to be sorry!" Hermione screamed as she ran out of the classroom.

Hermione didn't look where she was going just ran as fast as she could away. She ran into something, or rather someone. "Hermione what's wrong?" George asked as he held her in his arms. "I can't do it! I tried, but couldn't! I'm so sorry" Hermione cried as George held her tightly. "Shhh, tell me what happened" George said soothingly as he slid down to the ground taking her with him. Hermione told him everything that happened between he and Ron, while they sat there out side toe Fat Lady's portrait. When she was finished George silently promised that he would never let anything hurt her again.


	4. Chapter 4 When it All Falls Apart

**Chapter 4: When it All Falls Apart**

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Harry Potter and I wish I owned the song "When it All Falls Apart" by the Veronicas. Now on with the story!

"I don't want it to be like this anymore!" Hermione sobbed as George whispered condolences into her ear. "Hermione, as much as it doesn't seem like it now, everything will be alright. I want you to know that no matter if you forgive Ron or not I'll always be by your side" George whispered as he felt the tears reach his skin like a river of doubt running out of the petite brunette. "Alright Hermione what makes you the happiest in the world?" George asked as Hermione looked up into his shining baby blue eyes. "I love singing" Hermione mumbled as she wiped her face with her hands. "Really, I never knew that" George said as he helped her wipe away the tears. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me" Hermione smiled.

"Well if it'll make you feel better sing" George said encouraging her to show him her voice. "I don't sing in front of anyone, not even Gin!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why, I'm sure it is beautiful like you" George exclaimed with a smiled as he watched her blush. "Well only if you promise not to laugh if I'm awful" Hermione mumbled as she looked down. "I promise" George said quietly.

_I'm having a day from hell_

_It wasn't all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No, No

Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up

Hermione belted out in a beautiful voice that was laced thick with tears. "Why don't you sing more often it was beautiful?" George asked as Hermione fell back into his arms. "I don't know but, I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you" Hermione sighed as George rubbed her back. "Well, well, well lookie who I found" A voice sneered in a malicious manor. "Drop it Parkinson!" Draco exclaimed as he ran up. "Aww, Drakie Wakie doesn't like his precious wittle Mudblood having to face the big cold world?" Pansy asked in a baby voice as Draco glared at her.

"Shut it Pansy!" Hermione spat as she broke out of George's hold and stepped towards the snobby Slytherin. "What are you gonna do about it?!" Pansy sneered. "This" Hermione said simply as she punched Pansy so hard that the other girl was sent to the ground holding her bleeding, most likely broken, nose. "Whoa" Draco and George exclaimed in unison. "Dirty Mudblood" Pansy spat in a nasally voice. "Stupid pureblood bitch!" Hermione exclaimed as she pushed Pansy back in the direction she came from.

"Hermione are you alright?" Draco asked as he walked over to her. "Fine" Hermione choked out. "Hey why don't you go to bed?" Draco suggested as he pulled her into a hug and slowly walked her over to George, who was still in awe from what Hermione did. "Here mate" Draco said as he passed a distraught Hermione to George. "Thanks, I'll see you around" George said as he walked off with Hermione under is arms. "Hermione if I may say so that was bloody brilliant!" George exclaimed as he pulled Hermione down on the couch with him. The rest of the students were already in bed of still up messing around at the welcome back feast. "I know" Hermione yawned as she laid her head down on his chest. "Good night Hermione" George whispered as he descended a kiss on her forehead. "Night Georgie" Hermione sighed as she fell into the first peaceful sleep in 3 days.

"George, are you in here?" Fred whispered as he tiptoed into the common room seeing a sleeping Hermione. "Apparently what do you want?" George asked as Fred sat down beside him. "Lee said he came up with a cool idea over break and wanted to show it to us" Fred whispered nervously glancing at Hermione who shifted into a sitting position as she awoke.

"Hey 'Mione" Fred said brightly. "What are you up to?" Hermione asked with a knowing look. "Well I was just going to show Georgie boy here a new prank idea Lee had" Seeing that he couldn't lie to Hermione anymore. "Oh is it cool?" Hermione asked instantly intrigued. "I believe it is little Missy" Fred said as he pursed his lips together playfully. "Well let's see it" Hermione exclaimed as she jumped off the couch pulling George with her. "Okay" Fred said as he grabbed her hand and ran, she in turn grabbed George's hand and all three ran out of the halls of Hogwarts out into the cold grounds.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I'm trying to finish my other story the Life from a Twin while I come up with a new chapter for Hermione Black so I'm kind of busy so if there's anything you want to see in the story tell me and I'll see if it works!


	5. Chapter 5 Time for a Little Mischief

Chapter 5: Time for a Little Mischief!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and this chapter is complete elaboration. Nothing important will happen between Ron and Hermione, only Hermione spending time with the twins and Lee.

"It's freezing out here" Hermione gasped as she felt the cold attack her every move. "Well 'Mione it is _winter_" Fred laughed making Hermione smile. "Wow, and I thought you were the smartest witch of the generation" George sighed as he wrapped his cloak around her as they walked close together. "You guys are crazy! Do you usually do this nightly? Go out in the freezing weather I mean?" Hermione asked pretty sure of their answer. "Yes" They exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Sorry" Hermione laughed, making the boys smile.

"Who'd you bring?!" Lee hollered as he saw the tall figures of the twins and the shorter, smaller frame of someone else. "Hermione" George said as he looked at the little witch beside him. "Hermione Granger? Are you CRAZY?!" Lee exclaimed frantically. "Yes and don't worry I know "Mione won't tell anybody" Fred said as he looked at the small witch in his brothers' arms. A smile graced his lips as he saw her study George's eyes as he gazed down at her. He was happy George finally found someone to care about, who cared about just as much, and he would kill either of them if they hurt the other. "I won't tell anyone! I swear!" Hermione exclaimed as she broke out of her day dream. "Alright then, come on" Lee sighed as he led them into an abandoned shack by the edge of the black lake.

"WOW" Hermione sighed as she saw what they were all looking at. There were over a hundred cases of fireworks. "What are you gonna do with a hundred cases of fireworks?" Hermione asked slightly afraid of their answer. "Should we tell her Forge?" Fred asked leaving it completely up to his twin. "I don't know, what do you think Gred?" He asked as he winked at his twin, hinting that he just wanted to mess with Hermione. "Well I think she should wait until we get further along with the plan" Fred answered. "Me too" George sighed as Hermione pouted, playfully. "Sorry but the no's have it" George whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine. But she was convinced it was just the still winter air.

"Well, that was fun" Fred sighed as he sat down on the common room couch. "No it wasn't" Hermione pouted still upset that she didn't get to know why they had the fireworks. "Hermione you know you loved every second of it! Now don't be all grumpy on us just 'cause you don't know about the fireworks" George said as he sat down beside her. "Fine, it felt really good not to follow the rules and be outside of the castle!" Hermione giggled making the boys smile. "Well, I think we should all be getting to bed and no Fred before you say it, SEPARATE BEDS!" Hermione exclaimed just as Fred opened his mouth to say it. "No fun" He sighed as he got up and kissed her forehead. "Night" He said as he ran up the boys' dormitory stairs. "Well night "Mione" George smiled as he bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. She blushed as he pulled away and smiled back at him. "Goodnight George" she giggled as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek making him blush in return as she ran up the girls' dormitory steps.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell time is it?" A groggy voice asked from the far let bed. "Around midnight Lavender go back to sleep" Hermione said as she changed swiftly into her pajamas and plopped down on her bed. That night images and dreams of George kept popping into her head and she had no clue why. One dream was especially disturbing to her. It involved her, George, with no clothes on, and a bed. "Merlin what's wrong with me?"  
Hermione asked herself as she jumped upright in her bed.

George's sleep didn't go any better than Hermione's but almost of all of his dreams were filled with a naked Hermione. "Fred, Fred, wake up!" George whispered as he shook his twin awake. "What George" Fred groaned. "I keep having these… these dreams… about Hermione!" George exclaimed making Fred jump up. "What kind of dreams?" Fred asked with a raised red eyebrow. "You prat, you know what kind of dreams, the same one you have about Angelina!" George exclaimed trying to embarrass his twin. It worked due to the fact that he turned a bright tomato red color. "What do you want me to do?" Fred asked now mad at his brother. "What does this mean?" George asked. "I think it means you want to shag Hermione" Fred said as he rolled over and fell back asleep. "Git" George mumbled as he got back into his bed.

The next few weeks played out about the same way until the day before Fred and George were planning their escape from Umbridge and Hogwarts. "George you have to tell her how you feel" Fred said. Fred and Lee had been persistent on George telling Hermione how he felt about her before he and Fred left Hogwarts. "I can't she won't feel the same way" George insisted for the billionth time. "Hey guys" Hermione sighed as she sat down with them at the Gryffindor breakfast table. It had been like this since Hermione told Harry to forgive Ron, she reused to forgive him herself yet but she felt guilty about having to break apart their relationship so she told Harry to forgive Ron. "Hey 'Mione" George smiled at her as she plopped down beside him. Fred smirked as he saw his brothers eyes linger on the witch now eating a piece of toast. "Hey Hermione George has something he would like to tell you" Fred said and then ran off. Hermione was thoroughly confused and just looked at George with a raised eyebrow. "Look Hermione can we go somewhere else to talk, it's not really something I want the whole school to know about" He asked with a sudden urgency in his voice. Hermione nodded and stood up, following him into the Gryffindor common room.

"What's going on George?" Hermione asked relatively concerned. "Hermione this is hard for me to say but… I think I… oh bloody hell!" George sputtered as he strode forward and kissed her gently, yet passionately on the lips. "GEORGE WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU?!" A deep voice shouted in an angry tone as they strode into the room.

Bibliography

Article 1:

Article 2:

Article 3:

Article 4:

Article 5:

Article 6:

Article 7:

Article 8:

Article 9:


	6. Chapter 6 Playtime's Over

**Chapter 6: Playtime's Over**

"GEORGE WEASLEY GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Harry's voice rang out.

"What? What did I do?" George asked surprised that this was coming form Harry.

"Can you at least give the girl a week to get over her ex? Merlin! I thought you were smarter than that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, goodnight all, I'll see you later 'Mione" George whispered as he jumped away from her and sprinted up the stairs.

"Harry, I think you really scared him" Hermione giggled as he ran into his open arms.

"I'm just watching out for my little 'Mione" Harry laughed as he held her close to him.

"Thank you, I still need time to get over _Him_" Hermione muttered as she became dead on her feet tired.

"Come one 'Mione let's get you to bed" Harry laughed.

"Hey, Harry… Could I, do you think it would be alright if, I slept with you in your bed tonight?" She asked unsurely and buried her face deeper into his chest.

"No problem, come now. That's my girl" Harry laughed as they walked up to the fifth year boys' dormitory. They no longer worried about what the other boys would think they had been doing this off and on since the third task last year when Hermione would have awful nightmares.

"Harry, Ron's going to be in there" Hermione whispered suddenly fearful.

"Hermione Ron wouldn't dare to do anything you while I was there, and I'm not leaving your side ever!" Harry sighed as they reached the door. "And besides if he did, you've got a whole room full of boys ready to protect and defend you" Harry chuckled.

"You're right" Hermione sighed and gave him a watery chuckle.

"MORNING SUNSHINE!" George called happily from his place on the sofa, as Hermione walked down the stairs from the 5th year's boys' dormitory. "Are you alright? Did you have to sleep with Harry again?" George asked worried; knowing of their little sleeping ritual since it started. He had even stayed with her in the common room one time until Harry had gotten back so she could sleep with him.

"Why are you still here? I got up really late" Hermione yawned for emphasis, purposefully avoiding his question.

"I was waiting for you! I have something that I need to show you" He exclaimed happily as he hopped off the couch and strode over to her letting it slide that she dodged his question.

"I swear George, if you wanna show me more of your WWW products; I won't hesitate to confiscate them!" Hermione threatened hollowly.

"Sure you will Granger" George smirked as he took her hand and led her out of the Common room.

"George I'm still in my pajamas!" Hermione cried scandalized, as she pointedly ignored the bolt of electricity that flowed through her hand that he was holding.

"Yes and may I say they look absolutely smashing on you!" He commented with a backward glance at her.

"Whatever, what did you need to show me?" She asked trying to fight the blush that was getting the better of her.

"Oh nothing, it's something I made! And no, it's not supposed to be used for a prank!" He assured her.

"Okay" She surrendered her control to him as he led her into an empty classroom a little ways for the entrance to the common room.

"Here you go, sit right there" He indicated to a tall desk with nothing on it, as he ushered her into the room.

"So, don't say anything 'till I explain where it came from alright. I don't want you to freak out or something." He laughed nervously, his voice in a slightly higher pitch than normal. She nodded and patiently waited for him to present her with his surprise.

"Harry, I still lover her so much!" Ron cried as he sat down with his friend by the Black Lake.

"Ron, I understand and Hermione does too! But face it. She. Doesn't. Love. You. Like. That." Harry explained, stressing the point that Hermione barely loves Ron as a friend anymore.

"I don't care Harry! I love her and she needs to know!" Ron exclaimed.

"Look Ron, I understand! But quite frankly I will not let you get near enough to Hermione to holler to her! Do you understand?" Harry asked snapping when Ron grunted in response. "What was that? I missed it?" Harry asked smirking.

"I said there isn't much you can do that will stop me from talking to her" Ron snapped.

"You honestly wanna bet on that _Ronald?_" Harry asked, spitting out his name as though it were laced with poison.

"Yes, Harry I think I do!" Ron shouted, his voice lowering to a growl.

"What's going on here guys?" Ginny asked as she walked up beside Harry with Luna nipping at her heels. Ron obviously thought better of his previous action and muttered something and walked away.

"What was that Ron couldn't quite hear ya?!" Ginny called after him, ensuring her being flipped the bird by her older brother.

"I still find it hard to believe that we're related" She muttered making Harry smile down at her.

"Hello Harry" Luna's dreamy voice resonated into his ears.

"Hullo Luna, doing alright?" Harry asked genuinely interested. He hadn't been able to talk to the younger Ravenclaw since the DA got shut down a few weeks prior.

"Fine, I want to help with whatever I can for Hermione. Is she still holding up alright?" Luna asked her voice turning cold as she glared at Ron's retreating form. "I still can't believe I was ever taken by him" She muttered more or less to herself even though both Harry and Ginny heard her.

"From all that I can tell. She was really upset and had a few nightmares, but I think she's doing better now" Harry replied glancing from Luna's glaring eyes to Ron's back, surprised that he didn't burst into flames from the intensity of the glares on him.

"Well Harry we must be going, you know with the Nargles and all trying to plot revenge" Luna said as she squeezed his hand and smiled at him as she and Ginny both turned away.

"Good luck with the Nargles Harry!" Ginny called back as she laughed silently. She wasn't making fun of Luna but she was just trying to see what was going through the Ravenclaw's head.

"Oh George, you made that yourself?" Hermione sighed as she examined the picture painted in soft watercolors.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously as he glanced from her glazed over eyes and the portrait.

"It's magnificent! I can't believe this! No one's really cared about me enough to have made something like this for me" She breathed as she stood from the desk and walked closer to the portrait of herself, taking George with her in the process.

"Well, in case I messed up something so bad, and you never wanted to see me again, I wanted something to remind everyday of how beautiful you are" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, his chin leaning forward so it rested on the top of her golden curls.

"Thank you, I love it so much and that was really nice what you just said there" Hermione fidgeted.

"What else is it Granger?" George asked as he flipped her around so that she was facing him. Even though he stood a great height taller than her he was able to look into the soft, brown endless orbs that he lost himself in.

"It's just, that I think that I may be moving on and dismissing Ron so quickly. I mean I have this awful feeling that he wouldn't give up this easily on me. While he may seem daft and a git at times, when he puts his mind to something he can get it done easily. No matter who's standing in his way" Hermione breathed out, trying desperately to control herself.

"Hermione, no one and especially _Ronald_ is going to ever hurt you again! I won't let them" George mumbled as he leaned his head downwards even more so that he could rest his forehead on hers.

"Okay, I trust you but I just can't help the feeling" Hermione shivered as his lips grazed the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry your beautiful little head with this, okay?" He asked as she nodded against him.

"I'll try" She whispered as his lips lingered closer to hers.

A/N: Alright boys and girls time to review! I know it took sooooo long but please hang in there! I'm going to try and finish all of it up in the next month or so!!!! Lots of Love, Taylor :D


	7. I'M SO SORRY!

I'm So Sorry

**I'm So Sorry!**

I know this is going to sound awful but, I'm thinking about putting this story up for adoption. I've thought really hard about it, I have quite a few other stories that I have more inspiration and ideas for but I will finish this at your command. Whether or not I finish or someone else does lies completely in your hands. Review and tell me whether or not I put it up for adoption. Sorry to everyone this concerns!


	8. Chapter 7: I Miss You Baby

Chapter 7: I Miss You Baby

Chapter 7: I Miss You Baby

No matter how hard she tried; Hermione just couldn't shrug off the feeling of dread that she knew was coming. Whether it be from Ron or something else, she had no idea but she knew _something_ was going to happen. For the first time she tried sleeping in her bed, that only landed her awake at 1:30 am with a cold sweat drenching her. She needed someone. She knew Harry never slept well with her in his bed, he always worried too much. Ron was never to be an option again. She could try Ginny but she knew that Ginny would want her to talk about it…George! She got out of bed and silently padded over to the door and with a slight creak it gave way and she tip-toed down the girls' stairs and up the boys'.

"George?" She asked almost wordlessly as she reached his bed. It never seized to amaze her how him and Fred could be identical in every way and then look so different to her.

"What?" He grumbled swatting away at her.

"George, it's Hermione" She whispered gently taking his hand in hers.

"What is it you needed love?" He asked as he awoke and sat up.

"Can I- could I sleep with you?" She asked with a worried look.

"Of course love" He mumbled somewhat sleepily.

"What are you worried about 'Mione?" George asked wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I don't know. I just can't shake this feeling I have. I'm probably just being paranoid" She muttered, slipping further into his side.

"I won't let anything hurt you. Ever" He added as an afterthought.

"I trust you" Hermione whispered as her consciousness left her.

"Night 'Mione" George whispered as he kissed her forehead and fell back to sleep. Little did they both know that what was going to happen tomorrow would change their lives.

"George! George Weasley! Get your sorry arse outta bed!" Fred hissed as he shoved at his brother.

"What?!" George mumbled back as he peeled open his eyes.

"Look we have to leave. Our time here's over Georgie-boy! Come on!" Fred hissed dragging his brother from the bed. He stopped suddenly as he realized that his twin was not alone.

"George! You didn't tell her yet?" Fred asked.

"Yes I did and she was having nightmares so…" George trailed off seeing as the rest was self-explanatory.

"Shit George do you love her?" Fred asked, silently cursing the looks his brother was giving Hermione

"Fred I don't know…maybe?" George sighed.

"Well come on, Lee's waiting down at the lake for us to show up for the fireworks" Fred whispered and grabbed George's wrist and led him down the stairs and out of the castle.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Lee asked as the twins ran up.

"Ask George" Fred chuckled. Lee's eyebrows rose at the blush on George but he remain focused.

"Here's all you should need, I took what I could but left it up to you guys to mix and match them. I have to go now, see you guys at 'The Graduation'" Lee laughed and ran off no doubt to see Angelina. Why she would be up at this hour no one knows.

"Are you ready brother?" George asked his twin.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Fred chirped as he levitated the boxes back through the castle.

"Honestly, you would think they would have stronger protection wards up" George whispered making Fred laugh silently.

"Yeah especially with the Toad being headbitch" Fred sighed as they reached the room of requirement.

"Let's go see what damage we can put together by lunch shall we?" George asked.

"Yes let's" Fred answered and with that the two disappeared into the room not to be seen until lunch hour.

When Hermione awoke she frowned upon seeing she was alone in the bed. 'Did I just dream coming into sleep with George?' she asked herself in her head. As she looked around she figured out that she was in the boys' dorms. She got out of bed and silently padded down to the common room where she saw the familiar red hair of none other than Ron Weasley. Nice.

"Hermione I need to talk to you!" Ron called as he saw her appear in the deserted common room.

"No Ron now leave me alone" Hermione demanded her voice strong.

"I can't do that. I love you" Ron ignored her and came closer.

"Ronald Weasley! Leave. Me. ALONE!" She exclaimed her body acting of its own accord and stepped back.

"NO! I won't leave you alone until you forgive me!" He cried, his voice quivering with anger.

"That isn't going to happen! So fuck off!" Hermione cried, her voice now laced with fear.

"Are you _scared_ of me?" He asked taking another step towards her matching step back.

"No, Ron just go. I don't want to see your face ever again!" Hermione whispered her voice no longer strong.

"Hermione, why can't you just fucking forgive me?!" Ron bellowed, his voice raising many octaves.

"Ron please just go away. I don't want to forgive and I won't so leave" Hermione tried, resolve clear.

"NO! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! NOW FUCKING FORGIVE ME!" he demanded roughly pushing her back.

"RON PLEASE!" Hermione cried, nothing but fear filling her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Harry's strong voice hollered as he burst into the common room, with the rest of the boys' dormitory following him. Harry ran forwards and roughly pushed Ron away from Hermione. He then turned and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"Harry" She whispered as she started shaking.

"It's alright 'Mione. I'm here now, nothing's gonna happen" Harry soothed.

"Ron get the hell away from her!" Neville's voice exclaimed as he punched Ron square in the nose making it bleed.

"Get out" Dean spat, opening his mouth for the first time.

"Hermione-"

"No. Get the hell out!" Seamus exclaimed as Fred and George rushed in.

"What's wrong?!" Fred asked, his eyes coming to rest on Ron.

"Hermione, what happened?" George asked walking up to her.

"George!" Hermione sighed as she looked up at him from Harry's chest.

"Get out Ron" Fred said with a deathly calm voice that left no room for negotiation. Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded like: "Wait until I get her alone!" and walked off leaving the silent room.

"Hermione, I promise to never let that happen again!" Harry whispered into her ear as he let her go ignoring the fact that was still clutching to him.

"Harry?" She whispered, still clutching to him.

"Why don't you go let George hold you?" Harry suggested handing her over to George.

"Hermione, I had to get something earlier, so I had to leave you" He whispered kissing her forehead.

"I'm okay now, let's all go get lunch" Hermione said to the whole room.

"We'll meet up with you guys later" George exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'll miss you Hermione" His whispered into her ear and sprinted away after his twin. Hermione raised her eyebrows but ignored it and walked into Harry's warm embrace.

About halfway through lunch there was a loud ban followed by screaming outside the great hall.

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" Professor Umbridge's squeaky voice screamed. Suddenly in flew Fred and George on they're broomsticks that had been confiscated a few weeks prior. Everything seemed like a blur to Hermione as she watched the bright colors burst in front of her eyes. She let a bittersweet smile grace her face as she watched the Weasley Twins fly away from Hogwarts for the last time, suddenly she felt as if she was going to be sick. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she realized that this was the last time she would ever spend time with George before summer. She clutched onto Harry's hand tightly

"It's gonna be fine Hermione" He soothed smiling down at her.

"Okay" She tried to smile but she still felt that feeling of dread. She tried to pass it off as missing George but deep inside her she knew something bad was going on around them all.

A/N: I decided to keep doing this story because I got inspiration! I'm not sure how long until the end but please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 8 The Fight has Only Begun

Chapter 9: The Fight has Only Just Begun

**Chapter 9: The Fight has Only Just Begun**

**A/N: I'm sorry I take so long but this story has been giving me a fight! Bare with me please!**

**3****rd**** PersonPOV:**

The rest of the week was hell for Hermione. She had three homework assignments due on the following Monday and Professor Snape had a partner project there was only one problem…her partner.

"Harry! Why the hell would Professor Snape do this?! He knows the boundaries!" Hermione hollered to Harry as they sat in the common room.

"I don't know Hermione" Harry said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Why does he hate me so much?! I'm never late for any of his lessons! I'm quiet during his ramblings! I listen and take notes! I treat him with respect for fucking sake! Yet he still disobeys Dumbledore directly by paring me with Ronald!" Hermione ranted as she paced in front of Harry.

"I'm not sure Hermione. Why don't we go ask if you can get switched with me so you can be partnered with Malfoy? I would say that you could be my partner but I'm pretty sure Draco would kill him if he had the chance" Harry said adding a bit of needed humor at the end. Hermione wasn't so sure the idea of Ron dead was such a bad prospect.

"Actually-"

"No Hermione! Ron won't be killed! Especially by Malfoy!" Harry chided. Even though Harry agreed to remain friends with Ron didn't mean he forgave him one bit. What he tried in the common room the last day Fred and George was there nearly got him pulled bit from bit by all the Gryffindor boys. Only by the skin of his nose did he only make it out with a punch from Neville.

"We could try that…" she trailed off trying to think of a way that it will end without detention for both of them.

"Well let's go! He'll holler at us if we go any later" Harry hurried them both out of the room and through the castle until they reached the potions classroom.

"Harry it's just gonna get us in trouble" Hermione whispered quietly. It was too late.

**HERMIONEPOV:**

"Professor?" Harry asked as he walked into the room. I warned him.

"What is it Potter?!" Snape snarled from behind his desk.

"Well I was just wondering if I could discuss Hermione's partner with you" He paused searching for a yes or no.

"Is Miss Granger present?" Snape asked looking to the door in which I was on the other side of.

"Yes sir, Hermione" He called to me. I walked in with a sheepish smile.

"Now what was it about this partner?" He asked his scowl deepening.

"Well sir-" I started.

"Sir you put Hermione with Ron" Harry explained.

"Your point Mr. Potter?" Snape snarled his black eyes turning to him. Harry seemed unaffected or if he was he didn't show it.

"You're not supposed to. Dumbledore's orders to not allow Ron alone with Hermione or put them together!" Harry cried, obviously frustrated.

"Do not raise your voice to me you insolent fool! 20 points from Gryffindor! Now my final decision is that if Miss Granger has a problem with this she may talk to me herself not you. Now leave Potter!" Snape barked sending Harry from his room muttering under his breath.

"Please sir, I don't mean to cause any trouble but I'm not comfortable with my partner at all" I tried to explain that I was honestly worried for my safety without coming out and saying it.

"Well what is it that's wrong?" He asked, his voice softer and his eyes less harsh.

"I actually fear for my well-being sir" I answered looking away.

"How serious about this are you? Are you just upset and don't feel like dealing with him?"

"No honestly sir, I really am…scared to be alone with him or even near him for that matter" I answered completely truthful.

"Well then, you'll be Malfoy's partner and Potter with be with Weasley. Alright Miss Granger?" He suggested.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate this and don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're a wonderfully nice person. Wouldn't want your reputation to be ruined now would we?" I smiled.

"Of course not. Goodbye Miss Granger and oh…if Weasley bothers you tell me and it'll be taken care of" He smiled back and dismissed me from his classroom.

"See you tomorrow" I whispered as I closed the door. I never knew Snap was so nice! Hell I never knew he had a beating heart!

**SNAPEPOV:**

I'm never usually this nice to students or anyone really but whether or not I like it, Hermione is my best student and very intelligent and polite. And it was quite brave of her to step up and tell me that she was uncomfortable and feared being alone with Weasley. I'm quite proud of that girl and even if I don't live to see it, she will do great things.

**HARRYPOV:**

Stupid git! How dare he make me leave when I need to be there for my sister?! Oh whatever! Arse. I'll just wait in the entrance hall for her. Hopefully she'll be able to switch partners I really don't want her to be with him. I honestly don't trust him around her, I've seen him when he's determined for something and I know he'll do whatever it takes to make it right in his head. I jumped as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Oh thank Merlin it's you!" I sighed as I rushed forward and hugged Hermione. I don't really like being away from her as long as before our trio's relations got strained.

"I was only gone for a few minutes Harry." She chuckled.

"I know but still…" I trailed off, clearly uncomfortable for both of us.

"We still have enough time to catch the last 10 minutes of supper" She suggested and we both started walking to the great hall in a comfortable silence.

**HERMIONEPOV:**

I feel kind of bad for Harry. Ever since our "Golden" trio broke apart things have been worse on him. He's still himself he's just…different. He was more distant but hid very well, the only reason I knew was because I knew him so well. As we walked into the great hall it was suddenly silent.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried as she launched herself towards me.

"What?" I asked completely confused as I caught her.

"It's Draco" Was all she said and I was scared. I looked to the younger girl and a nod was shared before Ginny led us both out of the dining hall and into the hospital wing where a still Draco laid, unmoving. First look I honestly thought he was dead.

"Draco" I whimpered as I dared to move closer to my friend-almost brother.

"Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she walked in from her office.

"Yes ma'am" I answered never taking my eyes from him. "Do you know what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, he was simply hit was a freezing spell, the effects should be gone by tomorrow" She explained as she led them closer to his bedside.

"Do you know who cast the spell?" Harry asked the one thing I was sure I didn't want to know.

"The first year from Hufflepuff who brought him in said that he saw a head of red hair turning down the hall…um he described it as the exact same color of Ginny's hair" Madame Pomfrey explained indicating to Ginny.  
"There's only one person in this school who's hair is the same color…stay here…" I trailed off, pure rage filling my every movement. Before I could stop myself I took of sprinting down the halls tearing into the dining hall, ignoring the protests coming from Harry as he called after me. I was thankful that he listened to my order of staying put though.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASELY!!" I cried as I slowed in front of the ass in question.

"What?" He asked promptly spraying food all over everything. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the hall and into the small broom closet 40 feet away. Before I could even get a word out I turned and his lips crashed against my forcefully. I hit my hands on his chest as hard as I could. He barely flinched. I took my hands up to his face and clawed at it until he smacked them away and pinned them by my sides. Fuck. As he moved down the side of my neck I realized the last chance I had against him.

"Ron. Ron please?! Don't do this!" I cried, trying to regain control of myself and steer away from the emotional wreck that I was becoming.

"I have to make you love me again" He grunted, kissing me harder.

"This isn't helping" I cried the tears starting to slide from my eyes.

"Ron please don't! this isn't helping anyone!" I cried harder. I struggled harder as I felt his hand slip under my robes and slide it off, his hands tugging at my shirt.

"Ron please, you aren't going to accomplish anything by this!" I pleaded pulling one of my arms free as he stopped in his movements and looked into my eyes for the first time.

"I'm so sorry" He grunted and backed away. I didn't care about him now and I took my chance to get as far away from him as I could.

I ran out of the closet and down the empty hall until I ran into something, rather someone hard. I fell back until they caught me and pulled me closer. I looked at the shining Gryffindor lion prominently displayed on their chest.

"Hermione?" their voice had a thick Irish accent that I soon realized was Seamus.

"Seamus" I cried, burying myself deeper into his chest. I know that he would never do anything to hurt me, even unintentionally.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing" was all he said before he picked me up and carried me smoothly up the flights of stairs and into the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was desperately rushing around until she stopped when she saw us enter.

"HERMIONE!" I heard Harry's deep voice growl. I felt my heartbeat in my head as Madame Pomfrey dragged me towards the nearest bed.

"Harry please let Madame Pomfrey do her job" Ginny pleaded. I heard his grumble before a silent yes.

"What happened dear?" the old hospital nurse asked as she gave me a potion to swallow; I pushed it away.

"Nothing I'm fine" I lied quickly.

"Clearly not…"

"Seriously all I need is a little rest and I'll be fine" I answered, looking down trying to cover my tear tracks.

"Well I recommend you stay but I can't force you"

"Great, well Madame have a wonderful night" I smiled the best I could and quickly but painfully walked away to the awaiting Harry's arms. He picked me up and carried me back into the crowded Gryffindor Common room.

"Let's get you upstairs, that way we can be alone" He looked down at me worriedly as the tears cascaded down my face.

As Harry sat me down on his bed the tears came faster and faster as I realized that Ron would be in the same room as me. I wasn't worried because I knew that Harry would do anything and everything to protect me but it still felt _bad. _Knowing that the guy that I was sacred if was just a few feet away.

"Here we go Hermione" Harry whispered as he handed me his old Quidditch jersey from last year with the name: POTTER written on the back and a pair of flannel pajama pants with a small drawstring on them. He turned around and went through his trunk looking for something as I changed into the PJ's painfully. My every move hurt. He jumped at my gasp.

"I'm done" I replied in an empty voice.

"Hermione, baby girl, what's wrong? I know something happened, can you please tell me what?" He asked in a soothing voice as he came over and pulled me onto the bed so that I was lying back on his chest.

"I was yelling at Ron for what he did and I didn't wanna make a scene and…" with that I explained everything that had happened ever since I ran out of the hospital wing.

"My poor 'Mione. I should have followed you" Harry of course, was blaming himself.

"None of this is your fault in anyway" I consoled him as more tears ran down my face.

"Shhh, I've got you" he soothed and I felt my cares drifting farther away.


	10. Chapter 10 We're Inseparable

****

Chapter 10: We're Inseparable

A/N: I don't really like the Jonas Brothers but this song stuck out in my head as being perfect for George and Hermione so it's based off the song Inseparable by the Jonas Brothers. Enjoy and sorry or the wait!

HARRYPOV:

I couldn't get Hermione to explain the whole thing to me but I got her to tell me enough so that I could put the pieces together. I fought to control my anger as it leaked out as I thought of what could have happened to my little 'Mione. I can't believe that he would go that far! He almost raped her! There better be a damn good explanation for that! The stupid sick twisted bastard! Soon it started to thunder and lighting in a constant down poor and I could feel her tremble each time a new clap of thunder sounded.

"Harry?" Hermione asked from my chest.

"What Mi?" I asked using MY special nickname for her. I was the only one aloud to use it because she said it was too demeaning because it was like calling her mine. I promised her I meant in the utmost caring way saying how she was my little sister and no one else's. I remember the big fight that Ron and me got into over it. Git.

"What's gonna happen?" she asked me, her big brown eyes looking up into mine.

"I don't know…" I trialed off, honestly having no clue what was gonna happen. I knew for a fact that Hermione would not be leaving my side that's for sure.

"Should I tell George?" she asked me sitting up so that she could looking me in the eye.

"I think he should know, but why don't we give things a chance to cool off right now?" I suggested.

"I guess you're right" she finished just as her stomach gave a ferocious growl.

"Geez, someone hungry?" I teased. She just gave me a watery smile and nodded. She was still very sad and confused but there was more fear than there was anything.

"I've got you now, there's nothing to be afraid of now! I promise you I'll do anything to keep you safe" I tried to make her relax.

"It's just that I can't

"Stay here I'll go get you some food" I tried hoping it would soothe her.

"Please stay with me!" She sobbed, clutching me impossibly closer to her.

"Shh, it's all okay! I'll just be gone for a minute, before you can even notice I'm gone. 'Mione you know how dizzy you get when you don't eat" I tried to convince her that she would be fine without me.

"Please I'm afraid to be alone" she whispered, her entire body shaking and trembling.

"How about if I get someone to stay in the common room with you?" I tried, she didn't look happy at all but managed to nod her head over her trembling.

"That's a girl" I whispered rubbing her back as we stood. Her legs wobbled massively underneath her and I knew she was getting incredibly dizzy even as we just stood here. I held her closely to me but she still shook and trembled. The first person I saw I knew I could trust her with.

"Lee!" I cried thankful that someone that I knew would watch out for my little 'Mione.

"Well Hiya Harry, Hermione! What can I do for you both?" he asked jovially.

"Well mate, I was…" I trailed off, stopping to move closer to him. "I was wondering if you could stay with Hermione here in the common room while I go and get her something to eat. On account that she missed dinner?" I asked him quietly so that the few people still in the common room wouldn't hear and also that Hermione wouldn't hear it either.

"No problem! Come on 'Mione! There's a word in this book that I have no clue what it means!" He called over to her and she smiled slightly and walked over to the couch where he went and sat beside her pointing out a page. I took this as my permission for dismissal and left silently, glaring at the people staring at Hermione with questioning looks.

"What do you have nothing better to do?!" I hissed, making them cower back. I let a smirk grace my face and proceeded to walk out the portrait hole.

I ran into the most unfortunate person in the corridor that led to the kitchens.

"Harry!" the voice called. I tried to be a good person. For Hermione. So I just ignored him and kept walking with gritted teeth.

"Did you hear me mate?" his voice invaded my ears again as his large heand cupped my shoulder.

"How the fuck could you do that?!" I growled, pushing his hand off me violently.

"Not you too" he muttered.

"What the bloody hell did you think I was gonna do?! You almost fucking _raped_ her Ron! The girl you claim to love more than anything and all you want is her back with you! You're no better than a fucking Death Eater!" I hissed at him. I saw the hurt darken his face as he turned bright red and pulled his wand out.

"You really wanna try that one?" I chided before reaching for my own.

"Harry you have to see it the way I do!" he hollered.

"No I don't Ron. I'm already fucked up enough with the voices I hear and the people who want me dead! I don't your shit added to it!" I said as I put away my wand and turned away, starting to walk, not wanting to keep Hermione waiting too long. I heard him take a deep breath and then I heard the beginning of a spell before I hurt the unforgettable sound of flesh hitting flesh. I turned around to see Draco, nursing a bloody knuckle smirking over Ron as he nursed a bloody face.

"Stupid ferret! You'll pay. You'll both pay!" He squawked. He never was good controlling his pain.

"Whatever, I'll believe when I see it Weasel" Draco sneered. Just because he's nice to us now doesn't mean he is to everyone else. I actually laughed out loud on the look on Ron's face as he ran away. It was priceless!

"Thanks for that Drake" I sighed and turned back around, knowing full on that he was still following. We had a bond created between us, both promising George to protect his angel at all costs. We would have done so even if he hadn't asked us. Speaking of which I need to have Hermione write him.

"It's no problem. I can't believe what he did. That son of a bitch!" he growled, a deep sound reflecting off his chest.

"I know but Hermione won't let us do anything. You know that" I responded, looking into the abandoned kitchen before entering. Hmm, elves must have gone to bed already.

"That she knows of Harry, that she knows of" Draco laughed, his "trademark" smirk in place tightly.

"We can't lie to her! Even if we try she'll just see right through and know we did something" I chuckled upon hearing his mutters of: "foul git" and "overly smart know-it-all that I hate to love".

"Speaking of overly smart know-it-alls that we hate to love, have you talked to her yet? Madame Pomfrey said you wouldn't be up 'till tomorrow" I asked, smirking up at him as I spread the peanut butter over the bread and continued my search for the grape jelly.

"_What are_ you making her eat Potter?" he asked a confused look placed on his ivory face.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich why?" I asked and suddenly felt stupid. He probably never had one since his parents are the wealthiest people! He probably never ate like a kid!

"Why?" he asked.

"They're Hermione's favorite food. They always maker he feel at home and safe" I answered. "That's what she told me last year when were sitting in here after Cedric's funeral, she told me when she made me one, hoping to make me feel better." I explained how I knew.

"Oh" was all he said, still studying the sandwich closely.

"Do you want one?" I asked, offering to make him one.

"Will I like it?" he asked me. I don't know!

"I'm not sure, you wanna try it?" I asked already knowing his answer as I got out more bread.

"If I get sick from it, I blame you" he said simply as he came over to watch how I made it. I liked to refer to myself as being an expert at these, I made them for myself all the time at the Dursley's.

"You would anyways" I chuckled, handing him the finished product for evaluation. He gingerly brought it to his face and took a small bite. He looked at me with scowling eyes as he chewed. Suddenly he gave a yelp and jumped.

"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST AMAZING THING I'VE EVER TASTED!" he cried as he jumped on me giving me an awkward hug.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to be THAT good!" he smiled impishly as he pulled away.

"Ok, let's not ever do that again or I won't ever make you one again" I laughed as a petrified look crossed his face.

"Check! No more hugs!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go before you eat all the peanut butter" I laughed, grabbing 'Mione's sandwich and walking out with him marching happily behind me.

When we walked up to the grand staircase leading to the Pink Lady's portrait I stopped and looked back at him.

"I take it you're going to come in?" I asked.

"Yes, but only for a little while, Blaise and I were working on a Charms paper together" he explained before I uttered the password and she opened up.

"Oh Mr. Potter, how is your dear friend Ms. Granger doing?" the Fat Lady asked.

"She's been better" I grumbled before ignoring her and leading Draco into the common room, where what I saw almost made me break down into sobs. I'm sure Draco was thinking the same. Lee had Hermione wrapped up in his arms as she cried into his chest and screamed and shook each time she heard and felt a new clap of thunder.

"Harry! I'm trying but she's not calming down!" Lee cried, a sad look gleaming in his eyes.

"I know thank you" I said as I walked forward and took Hermione gently in my arms

"Harry" she whispered into my shoulder.

"It's alright angel, look now Draco's fine and out of the hospital" I said as I turned her to look at the blonde standing awkwardly in the archway.

"Drake" she sighed, I felt her struggle to move but she soon shook too bad to move.

"Here we go, I'm gonna go make sure everything's okay in the dorm" I said handing her over to him.

"Go on Harry, I've got her" Draco told me.

"Thanks" I mouthed to him and saw him nod in return.

****

HERMIONEPOV:

I knew that Harry was just giving Draco some time to explain to me what really went on but surprisingly he didn't even bother. He just held me as I shook and cried and jumped from the raging storm outside which added to my fear and anxiety that I already had in me.

"Are you going to be okay staying with Harry?" He asked me.

"Harry will take good care of me" my voice shook, but I knew he cold tell that it held an air of trust and confidence in Harry.

"Alright" he sighed not looking convinced.

"And I promise that if worst comes to worst, I'll come make Harry stay down here with me" I laughed, well it came out more like gasps, but it was meant to be a joke.

"You owl me if you need anything, alright now let's eat our sandwich's" he laughed as he led me over to the couch and sat me down on his lap as he shoved the rest of his sandwich down his throat in 3 bites.

"Oh Drake, that's attractive" my voice came out strangled but I knew he heard me from the snort that broke free. Yes, that almighty Draco Malfoy snorts, but don't tell anybody.

"I know right" he laughed showing me all the food in his mouth. It was a disgusting mess of a meshed up purple and golden chunks of his sandwich.

"Thanks for that vision right there" I smiled and took a small bite of my own peanut butter and jelly.

"I love Harry. I had no idea that he took that much out of our conversations. I told him that this was-"

"You're favorite food last year, after Diggory's funeral" Draco finished. I felt my eyes gloss over just mentioning him. He was really nice to me at the Quidditch World Cup, he even answered all the questions I asked about the teams. We got to know each other over the course of the year and he was the one who found me after the Yule Ball after Ron made me cry. He was a genuinely nice person that I was proud to call my friend.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he apologized. Weird when did I start crying?

"Not your fault, you didn't know" my voice raw.

"I didn't know that you and him were that close"

"We weren't really, we just saw eye to eye on a lot of things" I sighed and wiped my eyes.

"Hermione, you ready for bed?" Draco asked as I finished my sandwich with a yawn.

"Yes thank you" I mumbled as I tried to get up only find that I couldn't hold myself up.

"Come on, I'll carry you" he sighed.

"Thanks" I muttered sleepily and he picked me up and carried me up the boys dormitory steps. I was practically asleep on his chest by the time we got up all the stairs.

"Ah, I was wondering what you were up to" I felt Draco ask as we stopped at the top of the stairs just before the door.

"Well I was waiting for you to finish comforting her" I heard Harry's voice explain. My eyes were closed so they must have thought I was asleep.

"Well I actually screwed her up even more! Why the hell didn't you tell me that it still hurts her so much to talk about Diggory's death?" Draco asked, I didn't know it would still hurt so much.

"They were pretty close, they talked a lot and hung out in the library all the time. He was the one who made Krum back off her, they were really good friends" Harry explained, I felt the pain sear through my heart as he talked about last year.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked, I could feel the hurt in his voice.

"She didn't tell anyone. The only reason I found out was because Cedric told me to make sure Krum stayed away from her. And to tell me that I was a failure due to the fact that I did not keep her Quidditch knowledge up to par" Harry chuckled. Did Cedric really tell him that? Draco laughed before they opened the door and laid me down on what I assumed was Harry's bed. I felt a kiss placed on my forehead and then heard the door close after a few: "Hey Malfoy's and 2: "See ya later Draco's". I felt the bed sink and 2 arms wrap tightly around me. I sighed and snuggled into the warm that they offered.

"Good night 'Mione" Harry sighed and kissed my cheek before snuggling his face into the side of my neck.

"G'night Harry" I whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep in the arms of my best friend who is more of my brother than anything.

"Harry?" I asked upon waking up to a noise from the door.

"Huh?" he replied his voice groggy and tired.

"I have to leave" I muttered hurriedly.

"Why what's wrong?" He asked sitting bolt upright.

"I can't be in here" I explained before gently getting out of the bed. I heard Harry sigh and come up behind me as I crept towards the door.

"Look you're aren't going anywhere without me so get used to it" he grumbled before pushing me playfully out the door and towards the couch in the common room. He laid me down, conjuring his duvet and pulling it over me, before he pulled a wingback chair up so that it was right beside me. He laid back with his head resting on the arm of the couch.

"You don't have to do this" I sighed. He really didn't someone would manage to hear me if I screamed or hear something break.

"Yes I do" he grunted and started snoring instantly.

"Fine" I sighed to myself as I drifted into a fitful sleep.

I awoke to a bright light shining in my eyes.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"9:30" a feminine voice answered.

"Thank you…" I trailed off looking for the source of the voice. "McGonagall?!" I asked.

"Yes Hermione, I came here to check in on you after the events that occurred yesterday. How are you?" she asked, her deep eyes twinkling with sadness.

"I'm fine at the moment. Where's Harry?" I asked not spotting the raven black hair anywhere.

"I sent him away to get food for you and him. I know this may seem sudden but you must get dressed and report to the dining hall." she explained. I was worried but I trusted her, she was the deputy headmistress after all. (A/N: Decided Umbridge sucked so I took her out but Dumbledore isn't back yet!)

"Okay" I sighed before walking up to the girls dorms and changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, since today was Sunday we had no classes. I walked down the stairs slowly, trying to put this off.

"Come now, miss Granger" McGonagall called and finished the stairs quickly and walked behind him as he led us to the Great Hall which was filled with students and faculty alike. I left her and walked over to the Gryffindor table seeing Harry and Ginny waving me over to them.

"Welcome students. There will be some changes in the way our school is being run due to recent events the have taken place. There is a curfew. No students or prefects out after the hour of 10 o'clock sharp. No student is allowed to travel to classes or anywhere alone! I can not stress that one enough" she explained, her voice sounding pained as she looked over to my table. The last one was for me, I think.

"Mione, you think that one was for you much?" Ginny whispered in my ear, I could hear the humor in her voice.

"Just a _little_ bit!" I whispered back and made her giggle, barely containing it. I've learned to hide my laughter well after years of being best friends with Harry and Ron. They did nothing but try to make me laugh one year. Every time we had an announcement they would say stuff and tickle me…it drove me mad!

By the time I stopped reminiscing McGonagall was already down from the platform and dismissed everyone to continue eating.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked me quietly. My eyes fitted away from his smoldering gaze and held steady with my bacon.

"I feel bad" I answered bluntly, just to make him mad.

"Why?" He growled, his eyes dark and soft as he looked at me.

"Because I seem to make everyone in the school turn against him" I whispered knowing that everyone was most likely listening.

"Hermione" Harry chided with that weird fatherly look on his face. Strange he looks just like the pictures of his father when he does that.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You didn't make any of this happen. He did when he decided to show us his true colors" he explained.

"Yeah 'Mione, it's not like you asked for this to happen" Ginny added her 2 sense.

"Okay" I sighed not really convinced but going along with it because I couldn't win against the two of them. Harry and Ginny alone, sure. Them together? Not a chance in hell.

"Guys I'm going up to the owlery for a little bit, I need some alone time" I sighed, I decided to tell George today before he got word from the school or whatever.

"Hermione me and Harry will go with you" Ginny said taking my hand.

"We'll stay a good enough distance away that you won't even know we're there" Harry explained when he saw the look on my face.

"Fine but seriously I need some time to be alone with my thoughts" I sighed and got up from the table. Everyone watched in basically what was silence as we left the great hall. I glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco nod at me. I smiled at him in return knowing the he would keep and eye on Ron for me.

We walked up to the owlery in silence. Me having nothing to say, them probably trying not to make this anymore awkward for me. I knew what I had to do and I knew just how to go about it. I wouldn't beat around the bush or anything like I usually do when I have bad news. I was just gonna come out and tell him the truth and maybe he could come here and we could talk or something. I'm sure that Professor McGonagall would let it be okay this once, just so we can get it over with. Oh maybe I could say that there's something I need to tell him in person so he can come here. That's easier. I turned around and sprinted back into the school in record time, ignoring the stares of fellow students as marched up to the heads table.

"Professor. I need to ask a favor of you" I sighed as I stood in front of McGonagall.

"What is it Miss Granger?" She asked her wise eyes knowing.

"Can I have someone come here, only for a few hours" I whispered.

"Is it Weasley?" She asked her lips thin in what could be a smile. I just nodded.

"Would it be easier for you to inform him and the rest of his family?"

"Yes but it would only be him. I would let him inform the rest" I sighed.

"Then yes but he must come today or otherwise wait until the school week is out" she explained and turned away, dismissing me.

I ran back outside to where Harry and Ginny were waiting.

"We decided that you figured out that he needed to come here and you didn't need us running to ask with you. Not that Harry didn't make me restrain him from following you" Ginny explained, shooting daggers at Harry.

"Nice guys well can you just read my mind or was it that obvious?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It was that obvious" the exclaimed together.

"Weird…" I chuckled before continuing to walk up to the owlery, my stomach feeling like it was in my throat. When we finally reached it Harry and Ginny told me they were going to take a walked around, staying near if I needed them. I wouldn't, it was cool now. I sat back against the cool stone wall and conjured a scroll of parchment and a quill and began to write.

**__**

Dear George,

I know we haven't talked in awhile but that's a main reason I need you. Something happened that I need to talk to you about. Not over a letter but in person. I know that you're probable busy but can you come to the school today? It's alright if you can't but just owl me back an answer okay? Thanks a lot.

Love,

Hermione Jean Granger

"Guys come on!" I shouted to my friends as I reappeared from the stone walls.

"That didn't take long" Ginny said lamely.

"Did you honestly expect it too?" I asked looking at her.

"Well no" she sighed.

"It's okay not to talk guys, that doesn't hurt me you know" I laughed at the look on their faces.

"I know you guys care no matter whether you talk or not. It shows" I explained.

"Thank god! All this talking was killing me!" Harry cried jokingly.

"Wasn't it just brutal?" I chuckled lean on them for support as my knees wobbled from my laughter. Pretty soon we were all laughing so hard we all ended up on the ground in front of the school.

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes" a new voice contributed to the laughter. My head snapped up, nearly giving me whiplash and I saw bright red hair that was too long to be Ron's.

"GEORGE!" I cried throwing myself up and at him. Thankfully he caught me.

"You had me so worried my little angel! What's going on?" He asked, putting me down and shaking a hand in Harry and Ginny's direction.

"Come on, walk with me" I sighed.

"Alright 'Mione, you've really git me worried now" he sighed take my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine. We walked around for a little while just enjoying each other's presence in silence; until I couldn't take off running dragging him behind me until we reached the Quidditch pitch.

**__**

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far

"Ok enough's enough Hermione! You're stalling and I want to know from what!" he cried rolling his head to face me. Crap!

"Alright, now remember what's happened is in the past and can not be changed so there's no use trying" I started slowly, taking my time to calm myself.

"Mione we can change the world to do anything we want it to" he sighed.

"Oh no, this can't be changed! Just please stay calm and remember, you love him" I continued before I sat pulling him with me. I looked up at the sky and noticed a few stars twinkling down on us.

**__**

We can change the world to anything we want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us  
That...

"Alright…here goes. You can't overreact! It's done and being taken care of! Do you understand?" I asked him as though he was a 5 year old because he was acting like one. Stopping around, tapping his foot, sighing every 5 minutes.

"Fine Hermione just tell me!" he cried as though he was being kept as a captive.

"Fine here goes…you're little brother…Ron well he tried to…um do something to me…" I stuttered.

"What did he try to do to you Hermione?" George asked, a vain popping out of his forehead from his anger as his face experimented with different shades of red and purple.

"Touch me in places" I whispered, I hated the word.

"He tried to _rape _you?" George asked his anger boiling into his features. I just nodded as I tried to hold him back from charging back towards the school.

"Oh Hermione!" he cried crushing me against him, holding my head to his chest. "I'm never leaving you again!" He exclaimed as he showered my face with kisses. He was utterly serious about that.

**__**

you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know… we're inseparable

"You're going to have to leave sometime you know?" I asked looking up at him, only to have cinnamon eyes meet hazel.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me seriously, all laughing and jokes aside. No! He wasn't aloud to be like this! He was supposed to be happy, joking Gred! His face was not meant to frown, it was meant to crinkle with joy.

"Yes I'm fine! Everyone keeps asking me that!" I cried jumping up and pacing viciously in front of him.

"They should!" He also jumped up and came towards me. I ran away from him as he tried to embrace me.

"No you gotta catch me first!" I laughed as I sprinted towards the exit. He chuckled and chased after me as the sun set and the moon rose.

**__**

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

It didn't take him long to catch me but it accomplished my goal of making him smile and joke again. It lightens the mood considerably just to see him smile. He took my hand and hugged me close to him.

"You know all the time I didn't hear from you I was a ruddy mess. Nothing seemed right to me" He sighed. "It doesn't feel right when I'm away from you, everything seems dark and you're the sun that brings the light back" He sighed again into my hair.

"That's because we're inseparable, even when we're millions of miles apart; our souls are intertwined" I whispered looking up at him through my eyelashes.

**__**

you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know… we're inseparable

"That's the only word that can ever describe us…inseparable" he chuckled looking down at me blushing. "I would give everything just to keep you here with me, just to show you how much you mean to me" He whispered, sealing his uttered promise to me with a gently kiss.

**__**

I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

"I know that we're inseparable" I sighed into his chest before leaning back.


	11. Chapter 11 I'll Fix You

**Chapter 11: I'll Fix You**

**A/N: Thank you for all the readers that stuck with me through all this! Please stay!**

**GEORGEPOV:**

"Thank you" my angel sighed from in my arms. Why was she thanking me?

"For what?" I asked. She looked up at me with twinkling eyes and smiled. 

"For not killing your brother" she said quietly, her eyes drooping back to staring off into distance. 

"Thought about it quite a bit though" I added. It was true, I'm not sure if I could hold mum off from killing him though. She was a right nasty woman when the situation called for it. I love her to pieces though. 

"I think we all did" she muttered making me laugh. 

"Seriously though Hermione. You have to be careful, you know more than anyone that my brother is a right daft git. He's likely not to learn his lesson" I warned her. 

"Don't worry about me! I'll be totally cool! But at the moment I would be more worried for when you tell your mother…speak of the devil!" he exclaimed. I jerked my head and saw my entire family rushing towards us with the exception of Percy and Charlie. Wow, alotta red. 

"HERMIONE!" Mum cried as she engulfed the younger girl in her arms. 

"Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said lovingly as she leaned into my mothers embrace. 

"No! None of that now dear! Call me Molly!" mum cried again. Soon both women were crying together. Hermione because she felt bad for putting my mum through this and mum because her youngest son is a failure. From what I can assume of course. Dad walked over to his wife and putting a calming hand on her shoulder. 

"Molly dearest. I think we should head to Professor McGonagall's office" Dad sighed as mum let go of Hermione and nodded. Wiping her eyes and composing herself and with that they took their leave. Leaving me and Fred and Bill alone with my angel. Soon Ginny, Harry and Draco joined us. Ginny immediately rushing past us and to Hermione. 

"You alright?" Draco asked me as we stood as Hermione and Ginny held each other. 

"Never in my life have I had to fight off that much rage. Not even when Umbridge was bitch mistress" I sighed rubbing my face roughly. 

"I second that" Harry nodded along. I let a smile grace my lips as my angel stood strongly and wiped her face violently. She hated to cry, it drove her mad. Ginny stood beside her with a smile and together they walked back to us. 

"Hello" she said politely, as if nothing had happened. Fred smiled and jumped over and swung her around in his arms. 

"Hullo 'Mione!" he cried happily. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"How's he been?" she whispered. 

"Ugh" was all he responded. 

"Hey! I'm standing right here! And for your information I've been better than just a 'ugh'!" I exclaimed, putting air quotes on ugh. 

"Sure you have mate" Fred assured, winking at 'Mione. 

"Oh shove it" I said pushing him playfully. Soon we found ourselves walking into the school, hope reinstated, head held high, nothing but pure pain filling our spirits. For we all knew what was going to happen as we stepped foot into McGonagall's office. The images that were relived, the pain and sorrow that was bound to be etched into mum and dad's features. 

None the less we all made the long trek up to the newly instated Headmistress's office and were met with the sight of grieving parents and scornful brothers. Ronald let out a low hiss as he saw Hermione enter. She ignored him altogether with her head held high and her stance defensive as she clutched my hand almost painfully. 

"Glad you all look much better. Now I know that this must be painfully harsh on all of you and the strain that burdens your hearts. I know that none of this may be forgotten, much less forgiven in the now. I'm not trying to discriminate against anyone here, only trying to find a solution that causes the least amount of pressure on everyone" McGonagall's wise voice explained, her ancient eyes knowing as she looked at every one of us. 

"Professor what will become of this situation?" Mum asked, her eyes fearful as she clutched dad's hand.

"Well keeping him here is no longer an option, seeing as he chose not to learn his lesson of harassing after a week of detention" the professor said casting a murderous glance towards my only younger brother. The scornful hatred that shown through in his eyes burned at me. I took a protective stance in front of Hermione as his cold eyes turned to her, glaring hatefully. She didn't flinch away only met his eyes, her usually warm eyes painfully harsh. I would hate to be on the other side of the glare that she held. 

"Must he be expelled? I realize his crimes are hatefully less than regretful but is this the only way?" Dad asked, his caring façade down as he stared coldly at his son. I honestly hated Ronald with every fiber of my being for hurting my angel repeatedly but I couldn't stop the pity that itched through me. 

"I do not see another route for this problem to be solved through. Unless any of you have managed to think of a better solution?" she asked looking at Hermione and Ginny knowingly. What had the girls come up with? Hermione just nodded as she and Ginny stepped forward. 

"We have decided that the hateful sins that my brother has reproachfully acted upon are scarcely forgivable but, we have hopefully devised a better less irrational action opposed to expelling him, forbidding him from stepping foot into this castle" Ginny started. 

"It will involve him being uninvolved at this school but will not forever halt his magical education" Hermione continued as conjured something into the palm of her hand. She handed over what looked like a decree of some sort. 

"Magical education conducting…at the Durmstrang Institute for young men" Professor McGonagall read aloud from the pamphlet in her hand. 

"Now this plan doesn't involve Ronald to be enrolled at Durmstrang for the remaining course of his schooling, only until the headmaster there has believed that Ron is no longer a threat to himself, others, and society as a whole" Ginny explained, her eyes hopeful. 

"I wish that Ron didn't make some of the irrational decisions that he did, but as of now they are impossible to remove from the past. But if you do decide that this is the best course of action, I propose that he may repent for his sins and then let this rest in the past and let bygones be bygones" Hermione sighed as she stepped back to my side. 

"Why must I be sent from the school because I made a mistake!?" Ron yelled, bursting out of his seat in outrage. 

"Simple, because you have broken the law and endangered other students here" McGonagall explained with a fierce look in her eyes. Ron growled and sat back down at the look Mum fixed at him. 

"This is a lovely plan Miss Granger, Miss Weasley but can you honestly put this behind you and move on, accepting this?" McGonagall asked, pointedly looking at my baby. 

"Yes" her voice held such an air of confidence that filled me with admiration for her tiny being. 

"Well then, I'm afraid that this is the only way. We will have you removed from the premises as soon as we have enrolled you. Now please if you will go back to your dorm and pack your belongings" the professor sighed, dismissing my younger brother. He growled under his breath as he pushed past us, roughly bumping my shoulder. I felt a small hand grasp mine, I looked and saw Hermione giving me a forbidding look. I smiled and nodded, burying my face in her soft mane of curls. 

"You may all go now. Thank you for the wonderful suggestion ladies" McGonagall assured my angel and my sister as she dismissed all of us. Mum and Dad holding their heads high as they embraced Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco warmly. 

"Thank you dear, you just saved my sons life" Mum whispered to Hermione as she pulled away. 'Mione just waved it away. 

"I only did the right thing" she soothed. Mum and dad smiled before heading off with the rest of my family, excluding Ginny and myself. 

"Remember, we're inseparable" I whispered into my angels golden curls as I embraced her. She smiled and nodded before pressing her lips to mine. 

"See you soon" I smiled before sprinting after my family. Suddenly all my darkness went away as I thought of the prospect of seeing her in 2 months. 


	12. Chapter 12 Bowing with Dignity

**Chapter 12: Bowing Out with Dignity**

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for lack of better ideas! I'm so sorry but I can't do anymore with this story! Please understand and let me know hw it went!**

**HERMIONEPOV:**

It was all winding down coming to an end. Ron was leaving today and my life was finally coming back together. It had been a spiral downwards since the holidays and had taken a long bumpy road to get back to normal. It was coming to a close and I was thankful. Thankful that all damaged was repaired, thankful that my friends became my family, thankful that I still had my life, no longer untouched but I still held it in my possession.

"Mia you ready to see him off?" Harry asked as he plucked his head into the boys dorms where I stayed from the first night back on.

"Of course let's go" I said with a sad tinge that I despised. No matter what Ron put me through, no matter how many wounds he tore open with each and every word he spoke, he would always be my best friend and my first love-no matter how short lived that love held- my first love none the less.

"Okay and Hermione?" Harry asked as he turned back to face me as I stood putting some of my clothes away in my trunk.

"Yes Harry?" I responded frowning at the serious look on his face.

"You did the right thing" he said simply and walked back the way he came, stopping at the foot of the stairs for me. After his statement rang through my head a few times it registered and made tears spring to my eyes. That simple sentence seemed to make everything fall into place perfectly. It clicked. Ron was getting the second chance he didn't deserve because of me, because I forgave him for everything.

"I'm gonna miss you Ron, no matter how much you've fucked things up royally in the past it doesn't matter anymore you finally got your ass back on track. Stay on it and maybe - just maybe - I might let you be on my team in Quidditch" Ginny smiled as she embraced her youngest older brother and walked back to her place beside Harry, me, Draco and Luna.

"Weasel" Draco nodded in a somewhat polite manor, my grip on his hand tightening the slightest bit.

"Malfoy" Ron nodded back stiffly. They were trying right? Yeah they were. Too hard really but hey it made up for all the years of hatred.

"See you soon Ron" Luna said with a dreamy face as she danced forward and shook his hand, her blue eyes still dazed over with her natural look.

"Goodbye Ron" Harry said as his emerald eyes drowned in a sadness that seemed even deeper and more desperate than that they had already held.

"Bye Harry and mate, I'm sorry about this whole thing" Ron said as they both went to shake hands only to pull back and hug each other fiercely.

"Ron" I whispered as I left my standing place and ran into his arms. The feeling so natural as he picked me up and swung me around. For a moment I almost forgot that this was a goodbye. He set me on my feet and stared into my eyes. It was then at that exact moment that all was over, said and done with a forgiveness like no other sealed to the top.

"Bye 'Mione" he whispered as a teacher stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Time to go boy" the scratchy voice crooned.

"Alright" Ron nodded and began to pull away from my hug.

"No, you stay here with me" I argued and pulled him tighter to me.

"Hermione" he grumbled as his ears blazed red.

"Fine, goodbye Ron" I said as I stood up on my own two feet again. It had to be like this.

"Bye" he whispered and walked away as a light ran began to dance from the sky. It was crying the tears I was holding in. I muttered one last farewell to my lost friend who was trying desperately to get himself back. He did this for me, because he loved me. Maybe I would be okay after all. With that last thought I ran to my awaiting friends who were all huddled under three massive umbrellas waiting for me. Yeah I would be just fine.


End file.
